Star Wars: Bladed Relic PART 1
by MADNESS334
Summary: Doctor Aphra with the help of Han Solo and Chewie look for an old relic of the clone wars where they venture off to Takodana to find Maz Kanata in search of the weapon of Skywalker. However Han and Chewie are unaware of the relic as well as the dark forces that await them. (Old man Tekket is supposed to be Lor San Tekka but you get the idea.)


Long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

The darkness of space spands infinitely across the large expanse of the galaxy before revealing a scroll of text.

It is the end of the galactic civil war and the tyranny of the mighty Galactic Empire has been demolished by the bravery and sacrifices of the Rebel Alliance , now turned Republic. the lone Jedi knight Luke Skywalker now master of his own Jedi order with the assistants of his new accomplice Old Man Tekket has announced to his former companions Han and Leia Solo that he has gone into exile with his new order as to not bring any political factors into the Jedi however a lone apprentice appears to be in a state of confusion as voices of his grandfather taunt him as well as a strange and deformed man beckoning him to withdraw from his academy and join the mysterious figure somewhere in the outskirts of the Outer rim, but the only thing present lays the remnants of an Imperial Super Star Destroyer Eclipse class cruiser damaged and broken, echoing out a small signal only just piercing the borders of its sector but as it lays forgotten a dark figure lurks inside, forging his own army of darkness. The First Order.

A distant planet slowly drifts closer and closer as the black abyss of space consumes the backdrop, a small grey and silver ship prepares to float down to the green and blue planets surface where it proceeds to blow out a dark brown smoke from its rear.

The crew of the small freighter rush through its small but spacious corridors trying to prepare for it's inevitable crash landing, "Chewie! Get that Shield online other wise we're all gonna end up like those mercenaries we found on Malastare!" A woman with a rustic and adventurous style of clothing replied "I thought you knew what you were doing?!" as she trips slamming her body onto the side of the corridor, Han with a tight grip on the roof looked around "Aphra, I said 'I think I know what I,m doing!" an angry roar echoes throughout the ship originating from the cockpit, Han quickly rushed towards the cockpit "Aphra, Chewie Strap in, we gonna..." Before any words could leave the retired smugglers mouth the ship smashed its way through a bunch of gigantic trees before crashing into a lake and then bouncing into a field of bright green grass.

The smoke clears to reveal a trail of mud and ripped grass the ship layed upon a hill side, its metallic structure still together after falling through the atmosphere its armor still hot from the impact, the distorted smuggler falls out of the ship "Chewie we found it, Maz should be inside. I think?" Spoke Han as he stares at a large rocky structure on the others side of the lake. Han with his blaster in his holster raised his arm to beckon the archeologist Aphra, "Aphra, Maz is inside she'll know where your lost relic is." A giant furry wookie crawled out of the ship its silver and rusty bandaloir held up by brown fur dangled from side to side as the huge beast stumbles onto the brown and green ground, "Chewie, did you find anything wrong with the ship?" Han spoke as he scratches his brown and grey lined hair Chewbacca replied with a trubbled growl

Han nods in acceptance "It's always the hyperdrive isn't it, Aphra do you know anything about repairing hyperdrives?" Aphra looks at Han and replies with a straight answer "no, in fact I've never really worked on freighters only destroyers and even then I don't know how they work." Han looks to the sky and speaks to himself "yeah I kinda forgot that, what happened anyway? How'd you leave?" Aphra's eyes shook as a dark metal face stares her down in her minds eye as well as the frightening sound of his heavy breathing, her face paled from the shock "Aphra, Aphra! never mind anyway just over there in that building, Maz should have the information you're looking for."

The Smuggler, the archeologist and the Wookie all walked towards Maz's castle they could see flags from different events and factions Aphra stated "podrace, holochess, ooh and even Mandolorian. I met a mandolorian before I worked with him." Han smirked "I knocked one into a pit blinded, what was his name?" Aphras face showed surprise as she didn't think the old smuggler could defeat a Mandalorian however she did reply "Boba feet, no fett I always get that wrong, never knew where he went though." Han smirked and stopped "I know." Aphra looked at him with a questionable face but proceed to chuckle afterwards they continued to walk towards the ancient castle. Still amused from Hans statement

Han opens the door to the castle to hear the sound of drums and bizarrely sounding music, the entire interior of the castle had been refurnished into a bar and had gathered numerous species as well as mechanical beings, towards the tables and chairs each creature brought a story to each others individual conversations, Aphra noticed a couple of dark green Rodians sitting in the back of the bar with a wave of the hand and a shout "Hey, Greens!" They both leaped out of there chairs and then started running towards the direction of the door Aphra looked to Han "damn it, Han you know tricks on how to stop people from leaving you to die?" Han smiled and whispered to Aphra "I wouldn't let them leave in first place..." Aphra stared at Han with a 'I already know what you would do' face however they both went towards the bar

Chewie went into another direction where he spotted a familiar chess board with glowing monsters battling to death. As Chewbacca was occupied with the game, Han and Aphra tried to locate Maz Kanata. "Han what does Maz look like?" Aphra stated "small, orange, big eyes you'll know when you see her, or if she sees you." Han walked past numerous aliens and creatures until he came across a tiny being with bright orange skin her eyes had glass around them and would expand her eyes when needing to, "Han the hutt killer... Why you hear? Let me guess, Leia is still getting those visions?'" Han nodded no but instead grabbed Aphra who was distracted due to the fact that she was in the process of starting an interesting conversation with a Mon Calamari geologist...


End file.
